zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Collectors
= Magic Collectors = For a list of Collector costs see here Collectors accumulate magic from items and can be transformed into static items such as Gems, Runes, Elixirs, Demon Keys . . . even Celebrity Fragments. Any magic item (that is, Magic, Rare, Crafted, Set or Unique) transmuted in a Horadric Cube with a Magic Collector will cause the item to disappear. The resulting dispersed magic is absorbed by the Collector in the form of Magic Points. Collectors can also be used to collect magic from static items such as gems, jewels, runes, Demon Boxes, Demon Keys, Elixirs, Cube Scrolls, Zy-El Fragments, Zy-El Scrolls and even Celebrity Items. Uncharged Collectors can be purchased from the gambling merchant in each town. The higher quality item that is input, the more Magic Points are collected. Refer to the Charge column of Collector Costs to determine how many Magic Points are collected for each item and item type. Each Collector can hold a maximum of 500 Magic Points. There are higher denominations of Mega-Collectors that store fixed amounts of Magic Points with capacities of 1K, 5K, 10K and 50K. More powerful magic items will yield more Magic Points. For example, let’s say we start with a Collector that has 0 Magic Points. Place this Collector in the Horadric Cube with an El rune and press the Transmute button. The El rune disappears and all that is left is the Collector with 1 Magic Point stored. Do the same thing with a magic short sword and the Collector will gain an additional 3 Magic Points for a total of 4. The Collector will continue to accumulate Magic Points until the maximum capacity of 500 is reached. Any further attempt to add more Magic Points will result in the item disappearing but no further increse in capacity; the extra magic is dissipated and wasted. ***Note: unidentified magic items do NOT need to be idenfied prior to using the Collector to absorb their magic. Quickload recipes For some of the more common low-point items, Kato has written recipes that will allow loading of multiple low-point items to charge Magic Collectors. Rune x 5 + Collector = Collector + Magic Points x 5 Gem x 5 + Collector = Collector + Magic Points x 5 Gem x 5 + Collector = Collector + Magic Points x 5 Ring x 5 + Collector = Collector + Magic Points x 5 Amulet x 5 + Collector = Collector + Magic Points x 5 Jewel x 5 + Collector = Collector + Magic Points x 5 Cube Scroll x 5 + Collector = Collector + Magic Points x 5 Celebrity Poster Fragment x 5 + Collector = Collector + Magic Points x 5 where Rune includes: El, Eld, Nef, Tir, Eth, Ith, Tal, Ral Mega-Collectors These Collectors have fixed Magic Point capacities of 1000 (referred to as 1K), 5000 (5K), 10000 (10K) and 50000 (50K). They cannot receive additional Magic Points. They are created by combining lower denomination Collectors in the Horadric Cube as outlined below: Collector (500 Pts) x 2 = (1K) Collector (500 Pts) x 10 = (5K) (1K) x 5 = (5K) (5K) x 2 = (10K) (5K) x 10 = (50K) (10K) x 5 = (50K) Furthermore, Collectors with less than 500 Magic Points stored can be combined to add their culmitive Magic Points into a single Collector. For example, a Collector with 43 Magic Points combined with another that has 22 Points will result in a single Collector with 60 Points – the resulting number of points is rounded off to the nearest ten-fold with any leftover units being lost. Therefore, it is most efficient to combine Collectors with Magic Points in denominations of 10. Similarly, higher denominations of Mega-Collectors can be transformed if an input item’s Magic Points are sufficient to upgrade the Collector to the next highest denomination. If you overload a 500 Magic Point Collector with an item that results in the total Magic Points equals 1000 MPs, you'll get a 1K Collector. You cannot add points to the Mega-Collectors, but you can transform them into higher denominations with the correct input items. For instance, if you have a Collector with 400 MPs and put in a Lo rune (600 MPs), you'll get a 1K Collector. Similiarly, if you have a 1K Collector and transmute it with a Piggy Bank 10M (4000 MPs), you'll get a 5K Collector. See how it works? However, if you have an empty Collector (0 MPs) and put in a Perfect Skull (1350 MPs), you'll only get a 1K Collector. In essence, you've wasted 350 MPs. So, don't load up with a Perfect Skull unless you really need that 1K Collector. By popular demand, these combinations have been added: Collector (1-500 pts) + 3 x Zy-Rune = (5K) (1K) + 5 x Zy-Rune = (10K) Redeeming Collectors for Items: Once sufficient Magic Points have been accumulated, one or more Collectors can be redeemed for items by Transforming them in the Horadric Cube with the correct Base Item and a Food item. The sum of all the Magic Points in the Collectors must exactly equal what is required as stated in the Redeem column of Appendix C, not a Point more or less. Also, the highest possible denominations of Collectors must be used. Collector + Item + Food ----> Item where Collector may refer to one or more Collectors required to match exactly the Redeem value for the resultant item as indicated in Appendix C. Item refers to the item as listed in the Base Item column of Collector Costs. For example, a Hel Rune (r15) requires 3,072 Magic Points. To generate this rune, 3,072 Magic Points must be the exact sum of Magic Points for all of the Collectors placed in the Horadric Cube. Furthermore, the highest denomination of Collectors must be used rather than a combination of smaller Collectors. In this case, 3 x (1K) and a (72 Pts) must be used. No other combination of Collectors will be accepted. Trying 6 x (500 Pts) + (72 Pts) will not work. To redeem a Collector for a rune, a Base Item must also be included – in this case, any rune will do. The last item required is a Food item. After the Transform button is pressed, all of the input items will disappear and only a Hel rune will be left behind. Decrementing Collectors (removing Magic Points): Since the redemption of Collectors requires an exact amount of Magic Points, it is possible that players involuntarily accumulate too many Magic Points. There is a way to decrement the Magic Points in a Collector through the following recipes: Collector + Key = Collector - 1 Magic Point Collector + Key x 2 = Collector - 10 Magic Points Collector + Key x 3 = Collector - 50 Magic Points Collector + Key x 4 = Collector - 100 Magic Points Collector + Key x 5 = Collector - 300 Magic Points Collector(1K) + Key = pts) Collector(5K) + Key = Collector(1K) Collector(10K) + Key = Collector(5K) Collector(50K) + Key = Collector(10K) Home